


Take It By Day

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DVDs, Grinding, IM A SINNER, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makki wakes up to a shit-eating grin on his best friend's face. Sin ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take It By Day

Hanamaki woke up around noon to a particularly frightening sight. One Matsukawa Issei was perched on the foot of his bed with the most devious smirk he’d ever seen slowly growing across his face. It wasn’t too odd to see his best friend first thing in the morning, but something was off. He sat up from his previously-very-comfortable spot in bed, mind you, and blinked a few times, just to make sure this was really happening.

“What did you do?” Matsukawa just grinned back. This was not good.

“What did  _ I  _ do?.” He tried again, and knowing the black-haired boy, knew he’d actually respond this time. But not with words, oh no, much worse. He lifted one hand slowly from the covers to show Hanamaki just what he’d found. A DVD titled “Hard Work” dangled between his fingers.

“Dear Makki, what could this possibly be?” He smirked, popping the case open. Hanamaki wanted to die. “Hm?” His eyes scanned the item, though it was pretty obvious what he held due to the  _ very  _ explicit picture on the cover.

“It’s.. that’s none of your business..” The strawberry blonde blushed a darker shade of red than his own hair. Matsukawa set the case aside and suddenly leaned close, dark eyes scanning over each and every one of his best friends’ features.

“Oh? If it’s nothing, then do you mind if I put it in?” He teased lowly, breath ghosting over the other’s face. He was too close, Makki thought. 

“Don’t..” He warned softly, voice light and a little shaken. He didn’t know what to do, they’d never been like  _ this  _ before.. Though he realized that he couldn’t say he disliked it.

“Make. Me.” His breath was hot against Makki’s neck, and he slid his hands up his torso, further worsening the growing dread in the pit of the male’s stomach. He’d never thought of Matsukawa sexually, but things were changing. Even his mind, especially at the point the black-haired boy fucking  _ straddled  _ him. It took everything in Hanamaki to hold back a moan.

“F-fine.. Put it in..” The strawberry blonde turned his head to look away, instantly regretting the decision. Matsukawa barked out a laugh.

“Never thought I’d hear you say that, Makki..” He licked hotly up the boy’s neck, eliciting a soft moan, one he’d failed to hold back this time. Matsukawa sat back a little, actually looking surprised. The other had caught him by surprise, but he liked it. “Or  _ that _ .” The smirk returned.

“Sorry..” He apologized softly, face turning shades darker. He bit his lip in case any more noises threatened to escape.

“Say, Makki..” Matsukawa took the male’s chin between his slender fingers, turning his head to face him. They were mere centimeters apart. “What would you do if I tried to kiss you?” The boy tensed up, though nearly every cell in his body was screaming ‘ _ Yes. Let him do it, you want this.’  _ He looked up into dark eyes.

“I.. I’d probably-” His hesitation was cut off by the other doing just what he’d threatened, closing that heated distance to connect their lips in a slow kiss. Makki let himself be pulled in, kissing him back a little faster. He felt different, kissing his best friend, but it definitely was not bad. In fact, he wanted to test their limits.

So, once Matsukawa broke for air, gazing over the other’s features in a mix of surprise and admiration, Makki took his chance. He ever so slowly angled his hips up, grinding against the boy on top. Not expecting it, the dark-haired boy let his jaw go slack and closed his eyes, revelling in the feeling.

“Makki.. Fuck..” He panted out. “Do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first haikyuu fic hoo boy


End file.
